Aloha Nui Loa
by ilse23
Summary: Steve is thinking about where his relationship with Catherine is going. Idea by @LuckyStarPham22


**A/N: A new McRoll one shot story. The idea came from LuckyStarPham22. She asked if someone wanted to write her idea.**

**I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.**

**I don't own Hawaii five-0 or the characters.**

* * *

It had been 2 years since Catherine left the Navy and had moved in with Steve. She was still working with them with Five-0. Steve loved having Catherine around. These two years with her had been really amazing. They were right for each other. Lately Steve was thinking about were there relationship was going. He never wanted to live without Catherine. He woke up early that morning and saw Catherine asleep next to him. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He decided to let her sleep for a little while. He quietly got out of bed and put his running clothes on. He took his truck and drove to one of the trails. He sat there for a moment in his car enjoying the view. He realized at that moment what he wanted to do with his relationship to Catherine. He pulled out his phone and called Catherine's father.

"Vice Admiral's Rollins office," the receptionist answered.

"Hello this is Commander Steve McGarrett, may I speak with the Vice Admiral please."

"One moment sir." The receptionist put him through.

"Hello Commander," Jake Rollins answered the phone.

"Hello Vice Admiral, hope I'm not disturbing."

"No, not at all. I always have time for you."

"Good, I was wondering if we could meet later."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just want to talk to you about something."

"Alright, drop by the base around lunch time."

"That's fine sir. Thank you."

"See you then."

"See you."

Steve hung up the phone. He was glad he was making this step. He put his phone in the glove compartment and went for his run.

About an hour later he was back at home. When he walked into the house Catherine was just coming down the stairs.

"Hey Steve," Catherine greeted him. "Already went for a run?"

"Yes." Steve greeted her with a kiss. "I'm just gonna shower real quick."

Catherine went to make breakfast. She poured some coffee, grabbed some cornflakes and went outside. She sat in one of the chairs near the beach. She sat here often since she had moved in here. She loved it. The view was so beautiful from here. In the beginning she had doubts if it had been the right decision to leave the Navy. But now she was really happy here. She was living with the man that she loved more than anything and she had a great job.

"Enjoying the view?" Steve spoke as he leaned on the back of her chair.

"Yes, I love it here. It's so beautiful here."

"Yes it is."

Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett," He answered the phone. "On the way." He hung up the phone. "We've got a new case."

Catherine went to get dressed and they went to the crime scene. Danny was already there when they arrived.

Steve hope this case wasn't going to take too long, he had other plans. Around noon he left to go meet Catherine's dad. Catherine and Kono were out checking a lead. Danny and Chin were busy interrogating a suspect so that gave Steve the opportunity to leave.

Steve showed his credentials to get on the Navy base. He drove to the restaurant on the base. Catherine's dad was already waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Vice Admiral," Steve greeted him.

"Good afternoon Commander." Steve sat down. "What can I help you with?"

"It's about your daughter," Steve spoke in a serious tone.'

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Your daughter and I have been going out for quite some time now and since she left the Navy she moved in with me. I love having her around and I love her. That's why I wanted to ask for your blessing."

"You want to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes sir, if that's alright with you."

"Thank you for being such a good man to come ask me for my daughter's hand in marriage but we both know Catherine makes up her own mind."

"Yeah she does."

"But you have my blessing son. Catherine seems really happy with you and I have the feeling that you will treat her right."

"I will sir. I love her with all my heart and I will never do anything to hurt her."

"That's good, cus I'll be there to kick your ass if you do."

Steve's phone rang, it was Danny.

"Thank you sir for you blessing but I've gotta get back to work."

"Sure, go ahead. When are you planning on asking my daughter?"

"I was planning on tonight if the case will let us."

"I'm positive she'll say yes."

"I hope so. See you sir."

All day long Steve could only think about one thing, asking Catherine to be his wife. Luckily the case was wrapped pretty quickly. He had talked Kono into taking Catherine shopping for a nice dress so he could get everything ready at home. Steve made a lovely dinner. He set the table just outside the beach. It was perfect with the sunset. He went inside to get dressed. He wore his tuxedo. He texted Kono that she could bring Catherine home.

A couple minutes later Catherine opened the door. She saw rose petals on the floor. There was a trail leading to the backdoor. She followed the path. When she opened the back doors she saw Steve standing in his tuxedo near the beach. She wondered what was going on.

Steve smiled when he saw Catherine walking outside the house. She looked beautiful in the dress Kono had helped pick out.

"What's going on Steve?" Catherine asked when she reached Steve.

"Just wanted to surprise you with a lovely dinner," Steve told her as he gave her a kiss.

"That's very nice of you Steve. It smells delicious."

The dinner was really delicious. Steve cleaned the plates and went inside to get the desserts. He walked out with two plates with domes over them. He placed one in front of Catherine and placed the other on his place. He lifted the dome. Catherine looked at the dessert in surprise. In the middle of the dessert stood a blue velvet box.

"What's this Steve?" Catherine asked surprised.

Steve picked up the blue velvet box and got down on one knee and grabbed Catherine's hand.

"Dear Catherine, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. These past few years with you living here have been the best of my life. I never wanna live a day without you in my life. So, Catherine Rollins." Steve opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Steve McGarrett, I would love to marry you," Catherine replied with a smile.

Steve smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her.

"Thank you for saying yes, you've just made me the happiest man on earth."

"And you made me the happiest woman on earth. I do wonder what my dad will think of this."

"Don't worry about it. He's fine with it."

"You talked to my dad?"

"Yes, I asked him for his blessing."

"Well you know that I don't need my father's blessing to do anything."

"I know. I just wanted to do this right."

They finished their desserts and cleaned up. Catherine pulled Steve upstairs when they were done. They celebrated their engagement for hours.

7 months later it was time for their wedding. They were getting married in their backyard. The backyard was beautifully decorated with flowers and ribbons. At the end of the aisle stood an arc decorate with flowers. Steve had asked Danny to be his best man and Kono was the maid of honor and Mary was a bridesmaid. Grace was a flower girl together with Joan.

Catherine was upstairs getting ready when her dad walked in.

"You look so beautiful," Catherine's father spoke.

"Thank you dad. I can't believe I'm actually getting married to Steve."

"You're happy sweetie."

"More than you know dad. I love him with all my heart."

"Good."

Steve was downstairs and pacing nervously.

"Steve calm down," Danny told him.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"Yeah neither can I. But you and Catherine are gonna be amazing together. I know it. Now calm down."

"Weren't you a little jumpy when you got married?"

"Of course I was. It's normal. Just think about the beautiful woman you're gonna marry."

"Alright." Steve took a couple of deep breaths. "You've got the ring Danny?"

"Yes, I've got the ring. Relax, everything is gonna be fine."

Steve and Danny walked out to their positions. A little later Doris arrived.

"You look nice," Doris told her son.

"Thank you mom, glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this."

Everyone sat down and the music started playing. First Joan and Gracie came out. They wore white dresses with a navy blue sash in the middle. They threw flowers down the aisle. They sat down next to Chin. Next came Mary, she wore a knee length, navy blue, strapless, wrinkled dress. She carried a bouquet of white and blue roses. Next came Kono, she wore the same dress and carried the same bouquet. The music changed and everyone stood up. Steve looked to the end of the aisle, waiting for Catherine to appear. She finally appeared. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a long white wedding dress. The straps were covered with diamonds and so was the dress. The dress was covered with navy blue colored diamonds. Catherine smiled when she saw Steve. He looked so handsome in his tux. Together with her father she walked down the aisle. Her father gave her a kiss before he handed her off to Steve.

"Take good care of her Commander."

"I will Vice Admiral. You have my word." Steve turned to Catherine. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you, you look really handsome yourself."

They turned to the minister.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Before we continue, who gives this woman to this man today?"

Catherine's dad stood up momentarily. "Her mother and I do."

The minister spoke some words. Danny stepped forward to give a speech.

"When I first met Steve I didn't really like him that much, but over the years we've become close and I considering him one of my best friends. From the moment I saw Steve and Catherine together I knew they belonged together. They seem so happy around each other. I've seen them operate together and you do not wanna mess with them," Danny joked causing everyone to laugh a bit. "I've not seen two people who belong more together then these two. I know you will make each other very happy."

"Thank you Danny," the minister spoke. "Steve, can you please recite your vows."

"Catherine, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. I know the first few years we only saw each other in between missions. But we worked through that, we saw each other whenever we could. Since you moved in here my life has changed for the better. I love having you here with me and I can't imagine spending a day without you. I love you and I always will. Aloha Nui Loa."

Catherine got a bit teary eyed.

"Catherine, can you please recite your vow."

"Steve, when I first saw you I was blown away by how handsome you were. You're eyes pierced right through my soul. From that moment on I knew you were the one for me. I loved the time when spent together when we were in the navy, even if it was just for a day. I was always looking forward to that moment. I love how my life has turned out here in Hawaii with you. I'm loving every moment of it. You've made me the happiest woman on earth. I love you so much. Aloha Nui Loa."

Steve squeezed her hands.

"Here before us Steve and Catherine said their vows to each other. Do you Steven J. McGarrett, take Catherine Rollins to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Steve looked at Catherine and smiled. "I do."

"Do you Catherine Rollins, take Steven McGarrett, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"Can I have the rings please?" Danny and Kono placed the rings on the pillow. "Steve, please take this ring and place it on Catherine's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Steve spoke as he put the ring on Catherine's finger.

"Catherine, please take the ring and place it on Steve's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Catherine spoke as she put the ring on Steve's finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as Steve kissed Catherine. The rest of the day was really beautiful. They shared their first dance as husband and wife. It was passed 3am when everyone had left. Steve picked Catherine up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"God, you look so beautiful in this wedding dress," Steve told her as he kissed her.

"Steve, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Steve repeated, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes I am, 8 weeks along."

"That's amazing," Steve replied as he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much."

"You really love it?"

"Of course I love it. There's no one else I would rather have a baby with."

Steve kissed her and zipped down her dress. He removed the straps and let the dress fall down on the ground. He picked Catherine up and carried her to the bed. They made love for hours. It was so much better now they were married, especially for Catherine with her being pregnant. It was around 6am when they finally went to sleep.

…..

About 8 months later.

Catherine was sitting at home when her phone rang. She saw it was Danny.

"Hey Danny," Catherine answered.

"Hey Cath."

Catherine heard that something was wrong.

"Danny's what wrong?"

"Alright Cath, stay calm but Steve has been shot."

"What?!" Catherine sat down on the couch, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"It's not that bad. It was just in his shoulder. They already removed the bullet."

"I'm coming to the hospital now."

Before Danny could say a word Catherine had already hung up the phone. She drove to the hospital. She felt some pains in her stomach, she thought it were kicks.

"Where's my husband, Steve McGarrett? He was brought in with a gunshot wound," Catherine spoke to the desk clerk.

"He's up on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you."

She asked which room he was in and quickly went to Steve's room.

"Steve," Catherine spoke as she stood in the doorway.

"Cath, what are you doing here? Did you call her Danny? I told you not to call her."

"I did, she needed to know," Danny spoke.

"I didn't want her to worry, I'm fine."

"Of course I would worry about you honey," Catherine spoke as she stepped closer to Steve. You're my husband."

"I didn't want you to worry in your condition."

"Steve, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Catherine told him as she gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure?" Suddenly Catherine felt something in between her legs. "Cath, are you okay?"

"My water just broke."

Steve's expression froze.

"That means the baby is coming. Danny, go get the doctor." Danny left the room. "Easy honey, take deeps breaths. It's gonna be okay."

Steve had to stay in bed so a bed for Catherine was placed next to his. Steve held her hand during the contractions and rubbed her back.

"You're doing great honey."

8 hours later Catherine was fully dilated.

"Alright Catherine, next contraction I want you to push okay," the doctor told her and Catherine nodded.

Catherine started pushing as she held Steve's hand tightly.

"You're doing great baby. I love you so much."

5 pusses later the baby was out.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful little girl," the doctor spoke as he held up the little girl.

"Look honey," Steve spoke. "We have a little girl."

"Would you like to do the honors dad?" Steve cut the umbilical cord.

"Alright Catherine, let's see how you're doing here. You're still fully dilated so you can push again."

This baby was out faster than the first one.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy."

Steve got the cord as well. The doctor cleaned the babies up and brought them to Steve and Catherine.

"They are perfectly healthy," the doctor spoke as she placed the babies in Catherine's arms.

Steve sat down next to her on the bed.

"They are so cute," Catherine spoke.

"Yes they are, I'm so proud of you honey. I love you."

"I love you too." Steve kissed her.

"Do you have names for the little babies?"

"Yes, Kailani McGarrett for the girl and Kye McGarrett for the boy," Catherine told him.

"Alright, I'll go write up the paperwork."

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

"You're welcome." He left the room.

"They are definitely the cutest things I've ever seen," Steve stated.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

"Of course."

Catherine handed Kye to Steve. The 4 of them sat on the bed together, each with a new born baby in their arms. This moment was perfect. They both looked down, their faces filled with love, to the little bundle of joy lying in their arms.

Steve loved how his life had turned out. It was perfect. He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful little babies.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing  
**


End file.
